Snowball fight
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: He was a good teacher, and a good friend. But could he ever amount to anything beyond that, Ayane wondered, lips still curved up into a smile as she watched her teacher take another swift nosedive into the snow.
1. Snowball fight

Today was Monday, 3rd of February. Snow fell in rich amounts and temperatures had dropped as low as -20 degrees, leading most students of Kitahiro High to spend their break inside their classrooms. Ayane, Chizu and Sawako were no exception. Although Chizu had felt kind of tempted to go out and play in the snow, she had ultimately decided to stay inside with her friends, thinking it to be a lot more enjoyable. Now they were all sitting gathered in the classroom, talking about their latest get-together in wait for their next class to start.

''Hey, look!'' Chizu suddenly exclaimed, looking out the classroom windows in zest. ''Pin and the boys are having a snowball fight!''

''Eh?'' Sawako cooed, sounding somewhat worried as she leaned over and glanced out the windows.

''Huh? Seriously?!'' Ayane asked and scooched over as well, staring at the courtyard in wonder. ''Huh, you're right.''

_''Oi, Ryu, if you can't throw any harder than that you've failed me as a pitcher!''_ Pin laughed boastfully, ironically leaving him completely open to Ryu's next attack.

_***Whack!***_

_''Bullseye!''_ someone shouted as Pin hit the deck, landing himself in a big pile of snow.

Chizu immediately snickered at this and Ayane couldn't help to grin along as she watched their dimwitted teacher push himself out of the snow, demanding a redo against the buzz cut. Ryu, however, neglected this challenge with amazing charisma, a level of un-interest only he possessed. Of course, that didn't stop Pin from picking up a big chunk of snow and chase after him as he hurriedly tried to leave the scene.

Chizu laughed even more at this and Sawako smiled cheerfully, happy to see the boys having so much fun. As for Ayane, she never really stopped looking at Pin and Ryu. Watching them both run around the courtyard with Ryu avoiding every passing snowball as Pin came running shortly thereafter, grinning and shouting his teaseful antics, she wondered if Pin was really meant to be a teacher.

Other teachers didn't play with their students like that, especially not in the goofy-looking manner Pin was known to operate in. He was special in that sort of way. He was close to his students. More of a friend than he was a mentor. Sometimes, whether they liked it or not, as Ayane knew all to well.

Still, he wasn't all bad. A bit over the top, maybe, but he would never do anything to harm his students. Although be it in a frank and idiotic way; he really cared about them. He was a good teacher, and a good friend. But could he ever amount to anything beyond that, Ayane wondered, lips still curved up in a smile as she watched her teacher take another swift nosedive into the snow.

* * *

><p>Spitting out big chunks of snow, Pin rose from the ground and grinned at his opponent.<p>

''Not bad.'' he said proudly, causing the frost-bitten five-year-old to grin just as widely as he helped his father up from the ground. ''But can you beat your _mother_ in a snowball fight?''

''Don't even think about it.'' Pin's tease was promptly shot down as the boy's mother came walking up to them, giving them both a loving glance as they resumed their walk through the snow-ridden park.

As of twelve years later, Ayane _knew_ that Pin could amount to more than just a good teacher. He was a _great_ teacher, and a _great_ friend. But more importantly: He was also a great father, and a great husband.

She was just lucky enough to have discovered that first.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this fanfic and want more, be sure to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Reviews are always appreciated! ; )<strong>


	2. Takes one to know one

''Idiot.''

_''Huh?!''_

Ayane had to blink away her confusion. Had she just heard that right?

''You're an idiot.'' Pin clarified, not in the least hesitant about making his insult perfectly clear. ''You know that, right?''

Ticked off by his "brutal sincerity", Ayane's first impulse was to snap at him, retort and turn the conversation against him. But, finding herself quite ironically unable to deny his statement, she eventually dropped her tense posture and settled back down into a joyless smile, eyes hidden under her bangs as she spoke lowly.

_''Takes one to know one.''_

''Exactly.'' Pin replied, eyes set on the timid-looking redhead. ''If even a moron like _me_ can see that the guys you're dating are bad road, why can't you?''

His question was left hanging in the air as Ayane found no proper answer for it. Silence ensued for what felt like an eternity, until finally Ayane felt a silent hand pat against her head.

''Have some self-respect, will you?'' Pin's voice sounded sincerely, something she had yet to get used to.

Feeling a small something spark up inside her, Ayane couldn't help but to smile half-heartedly as she mumbled in response.

_''You're the last person I wanna hear that from!''_

''Well, too bad!'' Pin exclaimed, topping off his loud, obnoxious statement with his trademark idiotic laughter.

Then again, who's to say that _she_ wasn't the idiot? After all, if things kept progressing like this she'd surely end up an idiot anyhow. Because only a total, complete and _utter_ moron could fall for someone like him. Right?


	3. You belong with me

They say you never know what you have until it's gone. Like, you think you won't miss something until one day you wake up and realize that it's not there anymore. Well, maybe there was some truth to that saying. Not that it bothered her or anything. It was just so weird, seeing him act all _serious_ like this. It was a look that - in her opinion - didn't belong on his face. Then again, she probably shouldn't be too surprised. He had, after all, displayed an impressive sense of maturity on numerous occasion, albeit shot-lived and often ending in idiocy.

Even so, Ayane couldn't help but to stare. Standing there, leaned up against the wall with the phone pressed to his ear as he spoke, Pin looked so different from his usual self. He wasn't smiling, nor pouting, nor laughing, nor bantering, nor _anything_, really. All he did was just stand there and talk, calmly and sincerely as he gazed off into the distance.

He looked, dare she say it, _normal_. Which was quite a stretch for Pin, mind you!

It was as if someone had just come along and drained all the zest out of him, leaving only a shallow, boring husk to model. Not that he'd ever been much of a role model to begin with, but at least he used to be more lively. For better or worse, there was never a dull moment with Pin around. He'd always know how to stir things up.

But, she supposed that's just what love did to some people.

Finding herself grimacing at her own thoughts, Ayane quickly averted her eyes from him, making her way into the classroom as quickly and quietly as possible.

Even after a full week, the classroom was still like a wound-up chatterbox. Some people still couldn't believe it, presenting theories like everything just being a big, fat hoax. Others talked about this being the omen of something really bad about to happen; like the dead rising from their graves to consume the earth with their rotten fangs. To be honest, Ayane probably would've agreed with most of them, had it not been for the evidence she had already been presented with.

Pin had a girlfriend, no doubt about it.

As to be expected from someone like Chizu, she belonged to the more skeptical (and superstitious) part of the crowd. With theories stretching from everything being a flat-out lie, to scenarios involving mafia-families, arranged marriages and all the drama that came with it, the yankee had been anything but slow to announce her skepticism regarding the matter. As for Sawako, who were used to being accused of similar rumors, albeit far more sinister and spine-chilling ones, she was just as quick to set out in defense of "Arai-sensei", whom had always been a "strong and inspiring" mentor, no doubt sought after by many women.

To be perfectly honest, Ayane hadn't been able to keep herself from laughing at that last statement. Still, skeptical as some may be, few were actually brave enough to argue with Sawako's opinion.

As for Ayane...

''Right, let's get this class started already!'' Pin prompted as he entered the classroom, stressing the matter as if trying to shake off a bad memory.

''What's up, Pin?!'' one of the boys teased as the class collected themselves behind their desks. ''Problems with your _girlfriend_?!''

''Yeah, kinda'.'' Pin drawled, scratching the back of his head with a sigh. ''She's mad at me over something I said the other day. Says she doesn't 'get my humor'.''

''_Nobody_ does!'' one of the boys quipped, causing a reign of laughter to erupt among the gathered.

''Oi, oi.'' Pin smirked, something Ayane couldn't recall seeing him do in quite a while. ''Ah!'' he suddenly realized. ''But you didn't hear any of that from me! Understood?''

_''Hai~!''_ the whole class answered in one voice.

Content with this answer, Pin nodded and turned to face the blackboard, concealing his smile once again and most likely the first hint of happiness Ayane had registered in him in weeks. Careless as she were when it came to Pin and his engagements (no pun intended), Ayane couldn't help but to find this particular scenario... _intriguing_. Just what was so special about this girl, she wondered, that he had to go out of his way not to tick her off? He'd never done that with her, for example, bitterly reminding herself of all the countless times they'd argued, fiercely and freely like a pair of siblings.

Realizing that what she had just thought sounded a lot like jealousy, Ayane shook the thought from her mind, telling herself to focus on the lecture. Then again, with Pin as their teacher and all, she sincerely doubted there would be very much to learn from it.

And before you knew it, there she was again, thinking about him.

* * *

><p><strong>This piece was written, I believe, about one or two years ago. A bit over-the-top in some aspects, I feel as I read through it, but I decided not to change too much - give the younger me a chance, y'know? ; )<strong>

**Anyway, music inspires me a great deal and this particular short was inspired by Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me'. Enjoy!**


End file.
